I HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU
by dhidhidock
Summary: Cerita yang berawal dari pertengkaran sungmin dan kibum, membuat sungmin menjadi dekat dengan kyuhyun, namja yang telah mencuri first kissnya waktu itu di bus, karena kejadian yang tidak di sengaja,,, bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?
1. Chapter 1

I HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU

Cast : cho kyuhyun kim Kibum

lee sungmin

Rate: T

Summary: KYUHYUN sang Flower boy di kampusnya…

SUNGMIN yeoja yang telah dikhianati cintanya

KIBUM senior sungmin , cinta pertama sungmin

Cerita yang berawal dari pertengkaran sungmin dan kibum, membuat sungmin menjadi dekat dengan kyuhyun, namja yang telah mencuri first kissnya waktu itu di bus, karena kejadian yang tidak di sengaja,,, bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

%%%%

Tag tag tag

Suara dentuman bola basket dengan ubin lapangan berpadu karna deorang namja mendriblenya.

"kyaaaaaaaa kyuhyun ssiiiiii… saranghaeee!" teriakan para penonton yang didominasi yeoja membahana di lapangan indoor seoul university ketika sang pujaan hati memasukkan bola ke ring dengan gaya coolnya.

"min!…." Panggil seorang namja tampan yang berada di bangku penonton pada yeoja yang sekarang menuju kearahnya

"sunbae(senior)…. Mianhae aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku" sang yeoja ikut duduk di samping sang namja yang menatap yeoja itu lurus

"gwenchana….. gundae kau harus menemaniku makan siang sekarang, kau mau?"

"eum eum" sang yeoja menganggukkan kepalanya

"kajja" sang namja menarik tangan sang yeoja lembut, meninggalkan lapangan indoor beserta isinya menuju kedai makan langganan mereka

%%%%%

"aigoooo…. Makanlah dengan berhati-hati… kau ini"

"aku benar benar lapar sunbae…. Ini gara2 dosen botak menyebalkan itu….." sang yeoja merenggut kesal menanggapinya

"aigoooo…. Hahahah" sang namja mengacak rambut sang yeoja gemas

"ya Kibum sunbae… aku baru saja menata rambutku tadi…."

"ne ne mianhaeyo SungMin" jawab sang namja yang ternyata bernama Kibum

"engggg gwenchanayo sunbae" SungMin atau sang yeoja kembali ceria

Skip time

"kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar Minnie?"

"n-ne sunbae… aku bisa naik bus sendiri…"

"kalau begitu aku duluan ne? sampai bertemu besok!"

"neee annyeong"

SungMin dan Kibum berjalan dengan berlawanan arah, SungMin menuju halte bus terdekat sedangkan Kibum menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"hahhhh senangnyaaaa" ujar SungMin sambil tersenyum ceria dan berlari- lari kecil

'aigooo, apa ini bisa di sebut dengan kencan? Kalau iya… kau benar-benar beruntung SungMin hahaha' batinnya

Brakkk

"jhoesonghamnida" SungMin menundukkan badannya meminta maaf, lalu menatap seseorang yang ditabraknya yang ternyata seorang namja

"3…2…1…" hitung namja itu dalam hati

"aku pergi dulu… jeongmal jhoesonghamnida" setelah meminta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya, SungMin melangkah meninggalkan sang namja menuju halte yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk bisa dicapainya. Sang namja yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun sang idola kampus dan pembasket andalan kampus melongo tak percaya menatap yeoja tadi

dia tidak terpesona? Jinjha… hahah menarik" gumam kyuhyun sembari menyeringai misterius

Bus datang tepat setelah jae hyun sampai dihalte, dia pun melangkah masuk ke bus tersebut

"hah…tinggal satu tempat duduk" gumamnya lalu bergegas kearah tempat duduk di pojok belakang yang hanya tersisa Satu

"ya! Itu milikku…" sung min menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat seseorang tepatnya seorang namja telah terlebih dahulu menduduki tempat duduk tersebut

"ini tempat umum nona…" jawab sang namja pendek, sung min semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, di tatapnya namja itu dengan pandangan menusuk yang tidak bisa dibilng menyeramkan, tetapi menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya. Sang namja yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun menatap balik sungmin meremehkan

"wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya kyuhyun

"sepertinya… wajahmu tidak asing olehku…. Ku rasa kita pernah bertemu" jawab sungmin yang merasa pernah bertemu kyuhyun sebelumnya

'yeoja ini…. Kita baru 10.. ani 5 menit yang lalu bertemu.. dan dia melupakanku begitu saja…. Ini untuk yang pertama kali di kamus seorang cho kyuhyun yang penuh pesona ini' batin kyuhyun narsis

" ku rasa itu hanya perasaanku saja…. Ya neo! Menyingkirlah dari tempat dudukku" geram sungmin

"siapa kau berani menyuruhku?" kyu hyun berdiri lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin dengan tatapan menantang

Citttttt

Brukk

Tiba tiba bus berhenti mendadak membuat kyuhyun dan sungmin menjadi berciuman secara tidak sengaja?

TBC/Delete?

RnR Please

Don't be silent readers!

Ini ff pertama author… mohon dukungannya… annyeong!


	2. I HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU

CERITA SEBELUMNYA:

" ku rasa itu hanya perasaanku saja…. Ya neo! Menyingkirlah dari tempat dudukku" geram Sungmin

"siapa kau berani menyuruhku?" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan menantang

Citttttt

Brukk

CHAP 2

Tiba tiba bus berhenti mendadak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi berciuman secara tidak sengaja. Sungmin terbelalak kaget sedangkan Kyuhyun menikmati ciuman tersebut dengan melumat bibir Sungmin terkesan agak panas. Orang-orang memandang mereka dengan pandangan sulit di artikan

"ckckck ada muda jaman sekarang…" gumam salah satu penumpang maklum

Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga membuat pangutan mereka terlepas secara sepihak. Kyuhyun mengelap bibirnya karna ada sedikit saliva yang menempel di bibirnya. Sungmin terengah menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya tanpa dosa seolah berkata 'itu bukan salahku, salahkan supir busnya yang mengerem mendadak' lewat sorot matanya

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Tanya Sungmin masih sock dengan kejadian tanpa sengaja barusan

"wae? Kau mau lagi?" tawar Kyuhyun

Blush… wajah Sungmin memerah sampai ketelinga, entah karena malu atau marah

"BERHENTIII" teriaknya pada sopir bus,lalu dia pun keluar dengan kesal, Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Berciuman? Itu sudah hal biasa bagi Kyuhyun yang juga popular dengan julukannya sebagai playboy cap brengsek, itu julukan yang di berikan para mantan Kyuhyun karena merasa di campakkan setelah dia merasa bosan dengan para mantannya dan memutuskan mereka tanpa sebab. Saat bertemu pun Kyuhyun tidak menyapa mereka malah terkesan menjauhi mereka, akhirnya para mantan Kyuhyun itu pun membuat organisasi bernama ANTIS KYUHYUN dengan misi membuat Kyuhyun tunduk pada mereka dan menyebarkan rumor-rumor tidak enak di dengar dan terkesan tabu.

%%%

Sungmin benar2 takut sekarang… setelah dia turun dari bus ternyata dea tepat berada di depan kuburan tionghwa yang katanya angker. Sungmin yg memang takut hantu tentu saja gugup setengah mati, bibirnya terus bergerak memanjatkan doa dan kadang mengumpati namja yg membuatnya turun disini.

"kenapa kuburan ini luas sekali ya…." Sungmin menatap keselilingnya kadang juga menatap kebelakang .

"sial ini gara2 namja tadi…eughhh napeun namja…" umpatan untuk yg kesekian kalinya terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Wajahnya pun kembali bersemu saat Dia mengingat kejadian tadi saat Kyuhyun mengambil firstkissnya yg terkesan hot. Di elusnya bibirnya yang terasa masih ada bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"ke-kenapa masih terasa ya sensasinya" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar apa yang di katakannya tadi dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya agar dia tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak

"a-apa yang barusan a-aku katakan…. Sungmin pabbo… kau seharusnya marah karna namja itu sudah mencuri firstkissmu yg seharusnya milik orang yg kau cintai nantinya… " Sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan agak keras. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknnya pelan… dengan seketika bulu romanya berdiri sempurna, dengan perlahan Sungmin membalikkan badannya

"akhhh"

TBC

Makasi ya buat yang udah review, author jadi makin semangat buat publish cepet, ehee^^

Balasan review:

Heldamagnae: niihhh udah author lanjutt, thanks yaaahhh^^

Kyumin Town: baca ajahh lanjutannya... terus review yahhh^^ thanks

abilhikmah : ehee,,, disini kyu agak narsis dikit, gak banyak... makasi buat reviewnya yahhh

thankss banget... tunggu lanjutannya yahhh


	3. Chapter 3

chap sebelumnnya:

"sial ini gara2 namja tadi…eughhh napeun namja…" umpatan untuk yg kesekian kalinya terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Wajahnya pun kembali bersemu saat Dia mengingat kejadian tadi saat Kyuhyun mengambil firstkissnya yg terkesan hot. Di elusnya bibirnya yang terasa masih ada bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"ke-kenapa masih terasa ya sensasinya" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar apa yang di katakannya tadi dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya agar dia tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak

"a-apa yang barusan a-aku katakan…. Sungmin pabbo… kau seharusnya marah karna namja itu sudah mencuri firstkissmu yg seharusnya milik orang yg kau cintai nantinya… " Sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan agak keras. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknnya pelan… dengan seketika bulu romanya berdiri sempurna, dengan perlahan Sungmin membalikkan badannya

chap 3

"akhhh" pekiknya kaget saat menemukan namja jangkung sedang tersenyum jahil sembari menyenteri wajahnya sendiri dengan smartphonenya lalu di susul dengan tawa terbahak yang benar2 sangat keras mengusik kesunyian kuburan malam itu. Sungmin yang menyadari dia sedang di kerjai pun memukul orang itu dengan gemas

"ya sunbae! Kau benar2 membuatku jantungan"

"ahaaahaahaa mi an miaanhaee.. hahaha appo.. hahaha wajahmu benar-benar lucu Min,,, hahaha awww appoo mianhae…. Chagiya….. hahaha"

Blus… wajah Sungmin bersemu ketika kata chagiya terlontar dari bibir Kibum senior yang di sukainya itu' Kibum yang merasa pukulan ke tubuhnya berhenti pun menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung

"gwenchanayo Min?" Tanyanya sembari melambaikan tengan ke depan wajah Sungmin

"ahh… nee… naa g-gwenchana… ngg sunbae… ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"jawab Sungmin gugup dengan wajah ceria yg di buat2

"ini… aku hendak kerumahmu dan memberikan ini yang tertinggal di mobilku" Kibum memberikan dompet dengan corak teddy bear pada Sungmin

"eh? Aku benar- benar tidak tahu kalau dompetku tertinggal di mobilmu sunbae" ujar Sungmin sembari memeriksa isi dopetnya

"eottokhae? Isinya masih utuh kan?" goda Kibum dengan wajah jahilnya

"ehee" Sungmin hanya nyengir malu menanggapinya

Kibum mengacak poni Sungmin membuatnya kesal dan merapikannya seperti semula

"tapi…kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

"mwo? Kau mengirimiku pesan? Kenapa tidak bunyi?" Sungmin meraba raba saku jaketnya

"omo… pon-ponselku kenapa tidak ada?" kata Sungmin panic lalu kembali memeriksa saku2nya dan hasilnya nihil

"mwo? Hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin kau menaruhnya di saku celanamu" Kibum ikut panic dibuatnya

"tidak ada… eottokhae…?" Sungmin menggigit kuku jari telunjuknya~ kebiasaannya jika panik~

"ya! Jangan gigiti telunjukmu… nanti telunjukmu lepas eotte? Aku pula yang repot" kibum memandang sungmin horror, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya nyengir kelinci.

"sunbae… bisa ku pinjam ponselmu sebentar?" ujarnya kemudian, Kibum pun memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin, dan dengan cepat Sungmin menelpon ke nomornya

Tuuttt tuuttt tuuttt

"yeoboseyo?" jawab suara di seberang terkesan malas

"yeoboseyo… kau yang menemukan ponselku? Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" jawab Sungmin to the point

"kau yg mempunyai ponsel ini? Dari tadi ponselmu berbunyi dan saat aku mengangkatnya seorang kakek2 menjawab dengan membentak membuat telingaku hampir tuli" jawab suara di seberang sinis

"choeseonghamnida tuan… jadi… bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

"maaf nona.. aku sedang sibuk sekarang…" Sungmin merasa mengenal suara berat ini… tapi dia lupa di mana

" kalau begitu bisakah besok kita bertemu? Aku benar-benar memerlukan ponselku"

"maaf nona jadwalku benar-benar padat… nanti aku akan menelfon ke nomor ini jika jadwalku kosong" balas suara di seberang dan sambungan pun di putuskan secara sepihak oleh lawan bicaranya. Sungmin mendengus kesal lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali ke Kibum

"eottokhae" respon Kibum

"seseorang menemukan ponselku… tapi jadwalnya benar2 padat sehingga tidak bisa bertemu sekarang… dia juga bilang kakekku menelfon dengan membentak… aku rasa kakek marah karna aku pulang terlalu larut"

"kalau begitu biar aku mengantarmu pulang dan menjelaskan pada kakekmu kalau kau pergi makan malam denganku" Kibum menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sukses membuat Sungmin merona (lagi). Mereka berjalan berbalik arah karna mobil Kibum berada di belakang mereka sekitar 10 m jaraknya.

"kau benar2 baik sunbae… orang itu… seberapa padatkah jadwalnya sehingga tidak bisa bertemu denganku sekarang" kesal Sungmin

"sudahlah… kalau dia menelpon akan aku beritahu kau…jangan kesal begitu ne?" Kibum menjalankan mobilnya dengan lumayan cepat . beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Sungmin.

" ya Lee Sungmin… dari mana saja kau eoh?" suara serat khas orang tua sukses membuat Sungmin yang baru saja turun dari mobil Kibum terkejut. Di lihatnya kakeknya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar dengan memegang tongkat kayu miliknya

"a-anu.. ka-kakek ta-tadi a-aku-"

"tadi kami pergi makan malam kek" jelas Kibum sopan karna merasa Sungmin ketakutan

"kau…. Aku tidak bertanya padamu bocah!... tapi kurasa kau orang baik-baik… siapa namamu?"

"Kim Kibum… saya senior Sungmin di universitas" jelas Kibum sopan. Kakek mengelus dagunya tanda berfikir

" kau lolos sekarang Lee Sungmin.. dan kau boleh pergi!" kakek menutup pintu pagar rapat2

"go-gomawo sunbae" ujar Sungmin sebelum masuk ke rumahnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

%%%

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja di depannya dengan malas.

"apa lagi sekarang? Bukankah sudah aku bilang aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni dirimu sekarang?"

"tapi oppa… kau benar2 tampan hari ini" rayu sang yeoja

"eoh… lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar

"antarkan aku ke mall ne?" sang yeoja mengapit tangan Kyuhyun manja lalu Kyuhyun menepisnya dengan kasar

"Seohyun aku tidak ada waktu, dan jangan menghubungiku lagi, arra?" setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sang yeoja yang menatap kepergiannya dengan menggeram kesal

"kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu , maka orang lain pun tidak boleh memilikimu" batin sang yeoja

%%%

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran king size miliknya

"hahhh kenapa hidupku benar2 melelahkan seperti ini"

Diambilnya gitar yang teronggok begitu saja diatas lemarinya lalu mulai memainkannya

Jrengg jrengg

"Kyuhyun kenapa hidupmu seperti ini"

Jreng jreng

"Kyuhyun kenapa kau tampan sekali"

Jreeenggg

Kriettt

"ya oppa! Berhenti bernyanyi dan memainkan gitar itu… kau sama sekali tidak berbakat" teriak seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya

"mwo?! Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak berbakat? Enak sajaaa…. Aku ini gitaris band di universitasku…"

"yang benar sajaaa….. aku masih berfikir kenapa aku memiliki kakak narsis sepertimu oppa" sahutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendumel kesal

"awass saja akan ku buktikan aku bisa bermain gitar dengan baik dan benar,,, dasar adik kurang ajar" desis Kyuhyun penuh ambisi

%%%

Kyuhyun mengendarai sepedanya dengan santai sembari memasang wajah cool nya

Diparkirkannya sepedanya di tempat parkir kusus sepeda di seoul university

Diapun berjalan dengan santai menuju undagan tangga kelasnya

"hei Kyuhyun, kau sudah tau gossip terbaru?" temannya yang bernama Donghae menepuk pundaknya

"gossip apa lagi? Kalau tidak ada hubungannya denganku tidak usah kau beri tahu"

"tentu saja ada hubungannya…" Kyuhyun hanya berjalan tanpa menoleh temannya menuju bangkunya

"aiss" ringis Donghae kesal karna merasa tidak di hiraukan Kyuhyun, diapun mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju bangkunya

"heiii…. Kau tidak mendengarku" kesal Donghae

"apa lagi? Kau tinggal katakan saja aku akan mendengarkanmu Donghae"

"okey…begini… kau tau kim-"

"nugu? Kim seohyun yang mengejar2ku itu? Atau kim hyo hyon mantan yeojachinguiku? Apa mereka semua memintamu mengenalkanku padanya dan hyo hyeon berkata padamu ingin membalas perbuatanku? Bilang pada mereka aku tidak tertarik"

Tebak Kyuhyun yang 100% salah

"tebakanmu…. Kali ini meleset Cho Kyuhyun… jadi bisakah aku melanjutkan gossip yang beredar itu?"

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem untuk menanggapinya

"Kim Kibum… kau tau dia kan?" Donghae memulai pembicaraan

"Kim Kibum…" desis Kyuhyun, tangannya mengepal erat mendengar nama seseorang… musuh beratnya

"semuanya bergossip dia menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Sungmin, mahasiswi jurusan arsitektur seni tanam"

"lalu?"

"bukankah dia sudah bertunangan dengan eunhyuk mantan yeojacingumu yang sekarang pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya"

"maksudmu… dia menghianati hyukkie? Dasar keparat… dia merebut hyukkie dariku lalu meninggalkannya? Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah penuh amarah, dia pun berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga kuku kuku jarinya memutih

"ya! Kau mau kemana eoh?!" teriak Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun pergi dengan penuh amarah

"aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan si tengik itu" geram Kyuhyun penuh kebencian…mungkin

"hei hei… sabarlah dulu… duduk dengan tenang dan nikmati semuanya?"

"mwo? setelah dia melakukan itu, apa kau pikir aku hanya akan diam, berpura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkannya begitu saja? Michieso? Aku masih mencintai hyukkie… maka dari itu sejak kepergiannya aku di beri julukan play boy, aku melakukannya hanya untuk melupakan hyukkie dari pikiranku, dank au sendiri pun tahu tak ada yang mampu menggantikan hyukkie di hatiku, dan sekarang si tengik itu menghianati hyukkie , aku tidak akan diam bila hyukkie di sakiti" ujar Kyuhyun, nadanya berubah agak lembut ketika dia mengingat masa lalunya

"tenang bro… tenang… sekarang si tengik itu tidak sekolah, teman2 bilang dia pergi ke Singapore untuk perwakilan pertukaran mahasiswa dari universitas kita, so… kita harus membuatnya hancur meski orangnya tidak ada, kita buat dia menjadi salah satu dari daftar orang yang di benci para wanita dan gentleman"Donghae tersenyum bersemangat

"tentu saja itu hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan dan setelah dia kembali aku akan menghajarnya… cih" decih kyuhhyun yang setelahnya menyeringai misterius

%%%%

TBC

eottae? author update kilat... terlalu semangat karna orang yg review tambah banyak heee

Ayooo tebak apa rencana kyu n donghae?

Balasan review:

SSungMine: hehe... tebak aja ntar kibum oppa sama siapa!"

KobayashiAde: hehe maklum author masih pemula

Heldamagnae:nihh udah author panjangin chapnya

abilhikmah: thax udah review

prfvcgyu: ehee... makasiii, udah author panjangin kok... tunggu next chap okay?

Yulia Cloud: nih udah author panjanginnnnn,

DONT BE SILENT READERS OKAY... TERUS DUKUNG AUTHOR ANNYEONG!


	4. Chapter 4

CHP 4

HAPPY READING

,

,

,

,

"_aigoo… apa dia yang bernama Lee Sungmin? Aku benar2 kasihan melihatnya… anak yang malang… Kim Kibum benar2 memberinya harapan kosong"_

"_apa dia benar-benar menyukai Kim Kibum sunbae? Dia benar2 menyedihkan"_

"_ne kau benar jee sae, kurasa Kim Kibum sunbae ke Singapore bukan hanya untuk mewakuli sekolah kita, kurasa dia akan bertemu dengan pacarnya itu"_

"_ck ck ck…"_

Sung min melihat keselilingnya, yeoja2 itu sibuk berbisik2, sesekali Sungmin mendengar percakapan mereka dan mereka menatap Sungmin iba

"ya Lee Sungmin!" teriak seseorang di depannya

"hei!" sapa Sungmin sembari melambaikan tangannya

"ikut aku… kau kemana saja seminggu yang lalu eoh? Sekolah gempar, ada berita tentangmu dan Kibum sunbae" cerocos orang itu oke kita sebut saja namanya ryeowook

"dengar… kau jangan bertemu dengan Kibum sunbae lagi, dia sudah punya tunangan, arrachi?" tegas ryeowook

"a-aniyo… i-itu t-tidak benar… berita itu tidak benar"

"jangan bilang kau menyukainya!"

"…"

"aihhh jebalyo minnie, dengarkan aku sekali saja"

"kibum… berita itu…. Kau harus melupakan Kibum jika kau tidak ingin ditatap penuh iba oleh semua orang Sungmin!" Eunhyuk mengguncangkan bahu Sungmin, berharap bisa menyadarkan Sungmin

"hikss" satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin

"hiks….andwe…"

"ya! Kau mau kemana! Lee Sungmin!" panggil ryeowook saat Sungmin berlari sambil menangis

"hikss… itu tidak mungkin…" desah Sungmin sembari berlari dan menangis

brukk Sungmin menatap orang yang di tabraknya tadi, dengan segera dia menghapus air matanya saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Kibum

"sungmin-ah? Kau menangis?"

"a-aniyo… aku hanya… hanya kelilipan sunbae" jawab Sungmin gugup

"ani… kau menangis…. Wae gurae?"

"aku tidak menangis"

"ya sudah kajja kita pergi…" Kibum memegang erat tangan Sungmin

"ne"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan, saat di koridor lantai 2 Sungmin kembali mendengar bisikan2 tersebut

"_ku dengar Kibum sunbae sudah punya tunangan"_

"_ne… berita itu benar…aku benar2 kasihan melihat yeoja itu, ckck ck"_

Sungmin berlari membuat pegangan tangan mereka terlepas

"ya Sungmin, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Kibum sembari menyusul Sungmin yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa

Skip

"huuuu hikss huuu" terdengar tangis pilu Sungmin di bangku taman di samping lapangan indoor, Kibum hanya mematung 5 meter di belakang Sungmin, dia pun mendekati Sungmin dengan ragu

"g-gwenchanayo min ah?"ujarnya duduk di samping Sungmin

"hiks,, apa…apa berita itu benar sunbae?" Sungmin menatap mata Kibum dengan berlinang air mata

"ne… aku bukan hanya berpacaran… tapi… kami akan segera menentukan tanggal pernikahan kami" jelas Kibum ragu

"lalu,,, kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku? WAE?!" bentak Sungmin lalu kembali menangis pilu

"ne… benar… kenapa aku tak menyadarinya… kenapa aku tak berfikir sampai kesana…. Tch,,,,kau benar2 bodoh Sungmin…" kata Sungmin bermonolog saat melihat cincin melingkar di jari tangan Kibum

"kau…menyukaiku?" Tanya Kibum pelan

"ne… kalau aku katakan iya… apa kau juga akan menyukaiku… aku benar2 merasa dibodohi sekarang" Sungmin berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan Kibum yang mematung melihatnya

%%%

Hiks…. Hiks…

Sungmin duduk di taman belakang gudang yang terkenal angker dengan bahu bergetar menandakan bahwa dia sedang menangis

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, universitas sepi karna para mahasiswa sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing, itu artinya sudah 10 jam lebih Sungmin berada disana, menyendiri

Hiks… satu isakan lagi terdengar lirih dari bibir mungilnya, mendung….bahkan langit pun seakan bersedih melihat Sungmin

Crassss

Hujan akhirnya membasahi bumi, Sungmin tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Air mata yang semakin deras tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEDIHKAN LEE SUNGMINNNNNNNNNN" teriak Sungmin entah pada siapa. Matanya tertutup rapat , wajahnya menunduk dalam membiarkan air hujan membasahi rambut hitam kelam sepunggungnya. Dia mencoba menghapus semua kenangan indah bersama Kim Kibum yang seolah tersusun rapi di dalam memorinya

Sungmin membuka matanya karna merasa buliran air dari langit tidak menerpa rambutnya lagi. Apakah hujan sudah reda? Ani…. Derasnya air masih membasahi tanah di sekitarnya, lalu? Sungmin mendongak, manic hitam kelamnya menangkap manic hitam emerland yang sedang menatapnya kagum milik seorang namja yang memayunginya… namja yang sama dengan namja yang mencuri first kissnya sewaktu di buss seminggu yang lalu, darahnya berdesir saat mata itu tidak berkedip melihatnya, tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuat akal sehatnya kembali

"neo!" tunjuk Sungmin kehilangan kata2nya

"kenapa kau disini? Mengguyur tubuhmu dengan hujan? Teriak2 layaknya orang gila? Apa kau tidak tau tentang mitos hantu penunggu taman ini? Kau tidak takut nona?"Tanya Kyuhyun-namja yang mencuri first kissnya dengan raut wajah bingung

"apa pedulimu eoh?" jawab Sungmin sinis

"tidak… hanya saja aku bingung, aku kira hanya aku saja yang masih disini"

"…"

"kenapa kau menangis nona?" Kyuhyun berinisiatif bertanya

"…"

"kalau tidak mau beritau juga tidak apa2" Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, tidak di pungkirinya dia terkejut melihat yeoja yang bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu, yeoja yang sama dengan orang yang membuatnya tertarik untuk lebih mengenalnya dan berakhir dengan kejadian ciuman tanpa sengaja di buss, malam itu. Dia bertemu lagi di sini, di tempatnya bersekolah dengan keadaan si yeoja yang tidak bisa di bilang baik2 saja. Tiba2 sebuah ide melintas di benaknya, ide yang dia rasa akan membuat sang yeoja kembali menampilkan senyum mautnya

"kajja ikut aku!" dengan amat sangat bersemangat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju gedung olahraga di sebelah gedung utama. Sungmin hanya diam tidak berusaha untuk menolak seolah tatapan teduh namja di depannya menghipnotis akal sehatnya. _Kau benar2 sudah tidak waras Sungmin! Dia orang yang sudah mencuri first kissmu, seharusnya kau marah padanya,dan menolak ajakannya bukannya hanya diam membisu layaknya patung _suara hatinya menyadarkan dia tentang namja di depannya. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, di tatapnya punggung milik Kyuhyun dalam seolah dia benar2 menginginkan seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya dan bersedia menyediakan bahunya untuk dirinya menangis, tapi akal sehatnya sudah kembali, sangat tidak di mungkinkan dia menangis di bahu orang yang mencuri first kissnya meski tidak di sengaja

"kenapa berhenti?" suara berat namja di depannya seakan menyadarkannya dari dunia tersendirinya. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan lembut milik Kyuhyun, tapi usahanya sia2 semakin dia berusaha melepaskannya semakin kuat pula genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya, akhirnya kau pun menyerah

"lepaskan tanganku" perintahmu dengan nada dingin untuk pertama kalinya mengingat kau adalah orang yang ceria. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganmu seolah tak ingin melepasmu

"ikut aku… aku yakin kau akan senang setelahnya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah . Sungmin menyerah, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki gedung olahraga, tepatnya ke lapangan bola basket milik Kyuhyun dan teman satu klubnya. basket… salah satu olah raga yang amat di bencinya, olah raga yang menyebabkan salah satu anggota keluarganya tewas, sang kakak tercinta yang selalu menemaninya di kala sedih, saudara yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi sahabatnya, meskipun sang kakak berbeda jenis kelamin dengannya tapi dia benar2 pengertian terhadapmu

"ini! Tangkap!" suara berat itu kembali membuyarkan lamunanmu, kau yang tidak siap hanya menatap bola yang melambung itu dengan tatapan polosmu. Kau memejamkan matamu seolah pasrah akan bola yang bersiap membuat jidatmu menjadi bengkak

Puk

"shhhh" kau membuka matamu karna bola itu tak kunjung mendarat juga di dahimu, ringisan Kyuhyun juga memperkuat dugaanmu bahwa yang terkena bola bukanlah dirimu melainkan namja yang telah mencuri first kissmu

"ya! Kenapa kau tidak menangkap bolanya eoh?!" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal sembari mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan bolanya sendiri, Sungmin hanya mentap Kyuhyun polos

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini eoh?!" Tanya Sungmin balik

"jika aku sedih… dengan bermain bola hatiku akan membaik, dan kurasa kau harus mencobanya! Kau terlihat menyedihkan nona!" Kyuhyun berlari amat cepat untuk mengambil bolanya yang terlempar lumayan jauh ke depan

"mwo?!"

"ne… cobalah memasukkan bola seperti ini" Kyuhyun mendrible bola lalu memasukkannya dengan meloncat, terlihat amat mudah mengingat dirinya yang tinggi

Dengan ragu Sungmin mencobanya, ini pertama kalinya dia bermain bola basket dan berada di lapanagan basket dengan anggotanya klubnya mungkin….

"aishhhh… ani… ani… bukan seperti itu cara mendrible bola babo!... tapi seperti ini! Perhatikan baik2, kau sepertinya amat parah dalam bidang olahraga nona"

" mwo! Babo!? Siapa yang kau bilang babo eoh?!" sentak jae hun tak terima

"sss berisik!" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, dia memposisikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Sungmin, lalu meraih tangan Sungmin dan mendrible bola dengan tangan Sungmin yang berada di bawah tangannya. Kalau di lihat dari jauh mereka akan di sangka berpelukan, karna jarak mereka yang bisa di bilang sangat dekat, dan tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang melihat adegan tersebut

'kau menyukainya eoh?' ayo bertanding siapa yang akan duluan mendapatkan minnie' batin namaja itu lalu menyeringai penuh misteri

TBC

THANKS YA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW

RnR please


End file.
